brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:What to Delete
Ok, I was thinking we should clarify some things with what should be automatically deleted. Obviously the spam, etc. ones should be, I'm referring to the more sensible articles. Here's what we currently have (that I can remember): * Video game only minifigures- Playable or NPCs only, ie, not cutscene only * Parts of sets, eg Agents vehicles- Delete * Video game only (including cutscene only) and movie only minifigures- Keep, precedent set by result in AFS for Ponda Baba And here are some of the things I think we need to vote on, feel free to add more to the list. Also, if these have previously been voted on and I've forgotten about it, please say so below. * Video game only, NPC creatures- eg, Rancor, Gor * Movie only minifigures * Movie only creatures * Video game only (including cutscene only) and brick-built, part of set creatures Comments I don't think the brick built animal articles should be deleted, because there was already a recent forum on it and people agreed to keep them. But I agree that all others should be deleted. 23:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) * Can you provide a link to this? 00:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Forum:Brick built animal articles 00:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::* Sorry, I forgot about that one :) But 2/1 is hardly a consensus. I've added this to the list below so we can have a clear vote and a central place to discuss all of these. If anyone wants a source for the Agents vehicles, see Brickipedia:Proposed Mergers/History for some of them, there was also a vote for "all agents vehicles" at 2/0 which wasn't added there (you can look through the history if you really need a source, it was around December 2009) 01:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::What if it has a LEGO.com page? Such as the Pharaoh's Quest Guardians or Weapons? 18:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) *I really wish that you guys would stop trying to delete perfectly fine content pages. If there is enough information to have a page, then what is the point in deleting it? We are an encyclopedia about everything LEGO - let's live up to that. Ajraddatz 21:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC)# * Wait, so these proposals allow ones LEGO.com have things on (like Boba's examples) or not? ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 21:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ** No, I've added that option now, although how we'd keep track of that, I have no idea. 21:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) @ Ajraddatz: Why should we keep them as seperate articles (all of your supports below)? Of course, more information can be added to make it long. But the most articles of that kind are stubs or extremly short so it wouldn't make any sense giving them their own article. 14:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Voting Video game only, NPC Creatures Keep #If there is enough info to make an article, why not? Ajraddatz 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Ajraddatz. 20:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Delete # Weak delete. Just don't really see what's wrong with a mention on the respective video game page 23:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) # Gladiatoring 00:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) # 17:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) # Can be mentioned on the respective videogame page. 18:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Comments Movie only minifigures Keep Keep All #If there is enough info to make an article, why not? Ajraddatz 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Ajraddatz. 20:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Keep major characters, delete minor characters # Not 100% sure where my vote goes on this one. I believe articles like Clutch Powers should exist, but I think minor characters could be just listed in the movie article. 23:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) # If its just a background character, no. If its a character that actually plays a part, yes --- Why So Serious? -- Kingcjc 16:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Delete # Gladiatoring 00:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) # We already discussed this. 17:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) # Can be mentioned on the respective movie page. 18:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Comments Movie only creatures Keep Keep All #If there is enough info to make an article, why not? Ajraddatz 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Ajraddatz. 20:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Keep major creatures, delete minor creatures # See above reason --- Why So Serious? -- Kingcjc 16:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Delete # 23:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) # Gladiatoring 00:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) # 17:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) # Can be mentioned on the respective movie page. 18:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Comments Video game only and brick-built, part of set creatures Keep Keep All #If there is enough info to make an article, why not? Ajraddatz 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Ajraddatz. 20:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) #What a stupid idea to delete them. 21:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) # If there is a good article, why not? --- Why So Serious? -- Kingcjc 16:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Keep only those with a page on LEGO.com Delete Delete VG cutscene only # 23:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) # 18:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Delete all # Gladiatoring 00:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Comments Brick-built creatures Keep Keep All # They need to be kept. 21:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) #If there is enough info to make an article, why not? Ajraddatz 18:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Ajraddatz. 20:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) # There is no point about deleting them. - Down with vandalism 21:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) # If they are good standard, why not? Keep only those with a page on LEGO.com Delete # Most of them are a whole set, or a large part of it. A good description of them needs to go into the set article for the article to be of a decent standard, so why have duplicate info? 01:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) # Gladiatoring 01:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) # Sorry, but I think it just doesn't make sense at the moment. 18:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Comments Users who want to delete them: you say to only have brick built articles that have a source to LEGO.com. Sources are other sites to prove that the article is based on a real LEGO set or part of a set, but that isn't a real source since we already know that the set has come out. 23:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) * No, there's an option above to say have brick built articles that have a source to LEGO.com. The people who want them all deleted vote under "delete" 00:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Brick-built creatures are not such animals like the Crocodile (two pieces: body and upper jaw) or the Taun-Taun (body and horns), right? We are talking about animals like the scarabax beetle or the sphinx from the Pharaoh's Quest theme, do we? I would suggest put all such creatures of a theme into one article, like the "List of Star Wars creatures" (which is currently nominated for deletion as far as I know). 14:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC)